A New Way to Meet
by InuChessieChan
Summary: Kagome is summoned to meet a Lord. Inuyasha was minding his own business. Shippo angered a powerful demon. Sango and Kirara are searching for a friend they were taking care of. And Miroku… chasing a rumor about a beautiful girl.
1. Default Chapter

A New Way to Meet

Ok people this is my second story. So i am still relatively new but all critism is wanted, but i would like more positive please. Ok on with the story.

**A new way to meet---**

**Ch.1 The Place after the Chase**

* * *

"Let's get her!" come a call from a band of boys.  
  
"Yeah, that little thief needs to be taught a lesson." Called the leader of the group. The group consists of teenage looking boys. The leader, older looking that the others, was running after a dog that was all black except its paws, the tips of her ears and the end of her tail. She was holding a loaf of bread in her mouth. She was attempting to eat while running but was leaving a crumb trail behind her.  
"Hey! She's eat it." Yelled a boy that had noticed her attempts.  
"She'll get it now." Mumbled the leader. "Get her; throw things at her, do something to stop her." He commanded  
The group started to pick rocks up along the trail they were chasing the dog down, and were chunking them at her.  
When she felt stuff hit her hard she came into a clearing. Pausing to look around the clearing, she noticed a well. She ran over and saw nothing in it and decided to use that as a hiding place.  
She jumped inside just in time because that's when the boys come to the clearing. They didn't see a trace of their culprit. "Check that well." Ordered the leader when he noticed id. "You never know. That dog could have picked up tricks from the demons around the area.  
Two of the teens went over to check it out with a "Yes Sir." They peered in. "Sorry boss only water." They reported, and walked back to the group.  
"Damn, bitch! Don't ever come back, bitch, or your hide'll be mine to wear!!!" With that the ban of boys left the leader in front. They didn't know that someone was watching them.  
His eyes watching them leave. When they were out of sight, they turned their attention to the well. He had seen the dog with half a loaf of bread jump into it and just disappeared and water appeared.  
All of the sudden the water rippled and the water popped out on to the grass forming the dogs shape. She shook off the water and was back to her black dog self with silver tipped ears, tail and paws. She still had the loaf of bread in her mouth. She layed it down and accessed herself for injuries.  
She felt eyes on her, but didn't show it. Instead went about her business. She liked the how the clearing felt to her. She walked over to a great big tree that she suspected was a God tree by its size. She accessed the root placement and found a spot and dug out a small den for herself under the tree.  
She went over to one of the bushes with the biggest leaves and picked one. She pick up the half of bread she had left and started to wrap it in the leaf. She held it together with one of the thorns she found and layed it by the entrance and barked into the tree then went to sleep in her den.  
  
A.N.: I know that this story is going to be great because I have the next 4 chappies ready to be typed. Now I'm just waiting for the incentive to type. Oh and if you are wondering who is who just give me your e-mail and I'll tell you, but I have the intro to the characters in the next chappy. Oh and i noticed that the first chapter is always shorter thatn the rest. Hehe that means you get more the next time i update.

R&R please!!

P.S. I don't own inu, kag, or the gang


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha and gang. now on to the story.

* * *

The boy was confused by the actions of the dog like creature. 'She had packaged it' he said, in his mind, in astonishment.

When he heard her say, "you can have it" (her bark) he was amazed by her sense of awareness. Even if he was a hanyou, he had hid from wolves without them noticing him.

He watched her walk into the den she had made and waited till she was asleep, then mad his way toward her.

He took one big leap and landed silently in front of the den right next to the bread package. He picked it up. 'It's still warm.' He took a big whiff of it. The smell was still fresh but he smells 2 other scents, also. One smelled like a dog the other was a fox smell. "Well the dog was her, but the fox …"

Just then he heard snickering from the hole. He looked over and growled, only to be met by 2 green silvery eyes. Amusement filling them, then he realized he had said that out loud. He growled his frustration.

She was still snickering at him and he didn't like it. He started to growl at her directly for it. She stopped snickering and her eyes disappeared. He blinked, and blinked again. 'Where did she go?'

His answer came with more snickering from behind him. He turned to see her sitting there, laughing at him.

"Damn bitch, you think I'm amusing?" He flexed his claws in a threatening motion.

"Catch me if you can." She said mockingly, standing.

He jumped at her, claws bared. Just as he was about to hit, she jumped up. He attacked the ground, and she landed on his head. When he realized she was sitting on his head he growled more.

Right before he attacked she dropped a bead necklace on him and jumped off and sat in front of him. He took the chance to attack. He jumped forward and pinned her to the ground but before he could hurt her. "POP!" she was gone and a leaf was all that was left in the hand that had pinned her.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

He smelled fox magic and heard someone walking toward him he turned around and saw her

"What the hell happened?" he questioned totally confused.

She just walked over and picked up the leaf in her paw and sat down. And just stared at him.

"What?" Asked the hanyou.

The female raised the pas that held the leaf and blew; it popped into a duplicate of her. The duplicate sat next to her double and answered, "I don't know your name and would like to know it. My name is Kagome." When she finished, her tail was waging and she had cocked her head to the side. They both did it at the same time.

"Uh…" he had never told anyone his name just to be friendly since he was little. "Inuyasha." He whispered more to himself.

"Nice to meet you hanyou, Inuyasha" she replied. "I'm part dog and as you probably have guessed part fox."

"Feh! Why would I care?" he asked crossing his arms in his sleeves.

"Oh I don't know." She said looking at him when her eyes landed on the necklace she had put on him. "Oh my gosh, I should remove that." And she walked over to them.

"Remove what?" he said now eyeing your replica in front of him.

"This…" she went over and pulled the necklace off and it disappeared instantly.

"And exactly what was th…" He drifted off when she wasn't paying any attention to him "Kagome? Hey are you listening?"

"Shhh…trouble." was all she said jumping into a tree knocking off about 30 leaves each turning into a copy. That went to stand behind Inuyasha. Some layed down but kept alert. The first and original copy wearing the necklace walked up to Inuyasha. "I will be in my den watching and will help if I'm needed." She motioned to the hole and he saw Kagome go in.

He nodded in approval. All the sudden, some of the copies bristled while others started to growl. They were all looking at a certain part of the clearing; Inuyasha was too.

They waited a short while before a…


End file.
